La Luz de Luna de Su Mundo
by MoonSonicPower
Summary: Es un día tranquilo en el mundo de Sonic, Eggman no ha dado problemas desde hace un tiempo, sin embargo, las cosas toman un giro radical cuando el erizo azul se encuentra con una misteriosa chica de cabello rubio, sin imaginar que se trata de una heroína que lucha por el amor y la justicia bajo el nombre de Sailor Moon. Ambos deberán unir fuerzas para enfrentar futuras amenazas.
1. Una Nueva Aventura Esta Por Comenzar

**Capítulo 1: ¡Una nueva aventura está por comenzar! ¡La extraña joven de cabello rubio!**

A lo lejos se podía apreciar un bello amanecer en la isla de Apotos, conforme el sol salía desde el horizonte su luz coloreaba el océano con un bello tono anaranjado. No era común que cierto héroe se detuviera a contemplar este tipo de espectáculos, pues quedarse quieto o ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes, él prefería la acción y la aventura, sentir el viento rozar su piel cada que se echaba a correr. Sin embargo, como todo buen héroe que salva el día una y otra vez, este necesitaba relajarse de vez cuando, y una de las maneras que disfrutaba haciéndolo era escuchando el sonido del mar, se encontraba en una zona que no era frecuentada por el público debido a que no había playa, pues no quería que hubiese nadie que lo molestara en esos momentos. Solo que no era cualquier lugar, lo que más destacaba de la zona era el gran molino que adornaba el paisaje, en este lugar fue donde conoció a uno de sus más grandes amigos y marcó el inicio de una de las aventuras más locas y emocionantes que había vivido, y también fue donde se tuvo que despedir de él y concluyó esa travesía. Había pasado ya un año desde aquel entonces, se podría decir que eligió tomar sus vacaciones en ese lugar por ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Lo que no sabía, es que ahí mismo iniciaría otra gran aventura. Momentos después, el sol finalmente había salido por completo, dejando ver un majestuoso cielo azul y el reflejo del mar de este mismo color.

"Espero que te encuentres bien Chip" – dijo el héroe de pelaje azul con algo de melancolía en su voz, daba gracias que nadie lo podía ver pues tenía una reputación personal que debía mantener.

"Bueno, creo que es hora hacer un poco de ejercicio" – dijo ya con un tono más activo haciendo unos estiramientos, listo para vivir el día. Acto seguido, empezó a correr con la velocidad con la que había sido dotado, rompiendo la barrera del sonido en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

"Bien, con eso ya son 20 vueltas que el doy al lugar, y la verdad es me muero de hambre, ya es hora de que desayune" – decía mientras rugían las tripas de su estómago, y justo cuando se dirigía a la entrada del bello pueblo de Apotos, algo llamó su atención.

"¿Qué? Es una persona, y parece estar herida o inconsciente" – El erizo azul desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia aquella persona. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de una jovencita rubia, afortunadamente no presentaba heridas graves, y solo había perdido el conocimiento. Por lo que pudo observar, la jovencita vestía una especie de uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga con un moño azul fuerte colgando del cuello, el cual portaba un hermoso broche, una falda del mismo tono de azul, unos zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, pero lo que más le pareció extrañó fue su peinado de conguitos con dos coletas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la cintura, el cual consideró algo ridículo.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó mientras sacudía levemente a la muchacha con tal de despertarla o que recobrara la conciencia, pues no era normal que alguien así estuviese tirada en medio de la nada.

Poco a poco, la muchacha empezó a abrir los ojos mientras se los tallaba debido a que eran cegados por la luz del amanecer, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por levantarse, aunque se quedó con las piernas cruzadas.

"No por favor mamá, 5 minutos más…" – decía la joven un tanto adormilada, en señal de que no quería ir a la escuela.

Por su parte, un gran signo de interrogación se posó sobre la cabeza del héroe azul, ¿Acaso habrá huido de casa para no tener que ir a la escuela? Dedujo esto al verla vestida con su respectivo uniforme.

"Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces sola en este lugar? – preguntó.

Al escuchar esa voz que no reconocía de ningún lado, la chica volteó en su dirección para toparse cara a cara con la persona que dijo esas palabras. Sin embargo, en el momento en que cruzaron miradas, la muchacha se talló los ojos nuevamente para asegurarse que no se tratara de un sueño. Al darse cuenta que la imagen que reflejaban sus ojos seguía ahí, el silencio se hizo presente por un momento, hasta que…

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – pegó un grito que espantó a las gaviotas y estas volaban despavoridas por el susto.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – decía el héroe desconcertado, estaba sintiendo un deja-vu en este momento, solo que ahora no lucía una apariencia terrorífica como la otra vez, de eso estaba seguro.

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE ES ESA C-C-COSA?!" – se preguntaba más a si misma que al individuo que tenía enfrente mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás con sus manos y piernas.

"¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! No pasa nada, no soy algún monstruo ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué nunca antes habías visto un erizo en tu vida?" – decía tratando de calmar a la joven.

"¿U-Un erizo? ¡Pero eres azul!" – respondió ella, pues a pesar de sus malas notas en la escuela, ella sabía que los erizos no eran azules.

"Eso ya lo sé, soy un erizo azul" – respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, aunque le extrañaba su actitud, pues en este mundo había varios como él, los humanos no se alteraban de la forma en que ella lo hacía, es como si fuese la primera vez que veía a una criatura así.

"Pero, puedes hablar…" – pudo articular un poco más calmada, ya que no parecía sentir hostilidad por parte de la creatura. Si bien es cierto que el hecho de conocer animales parlantes no era nuevo para ella, este en particular estaba fuera de lo que podría imaginar, pues era de un color que no correspondía a su especie, además de que se paraba en dos patas, y notó que vestía algo de ropa, siendo únicamente un par de guantes blancos y zapatos rojos.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas" – respondió el erizo azul. "Escucha, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, ¿Estas perdida o algo?" – dijo de la manera más amable, y esto era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer con alguien, pero al ver a la chica indefensa y asustada, sintió que debía suavizar un poco su actitud.

"Bueno, yo…" – decía la chica, pero empezó a sentir un dolor muy grande en su cabeza, lo que causó que llevara sus manos sobre ella tratando de aliviar el dolor. "N-No recuerdo que pasó…" – termino de decir.

"Deja-vu, sin duda alguna" – dijo el erizo murmurando. "¿De por casualidad sabes quién eres?" – preguntó esperando la respuesta que se imaginaba.

"¿Qué si sé quién soy…?" – Preguntó algo confundida, pero rápidamente un semblante de desconfianza se apoderó de ella. "¿Y porque quieres saber quién soy? Ni siquiera te conozco y no sé si pueda confiar en una creatura tan extraña" – dijo con una cara de molestia, pero a la vez infantil.

"Oh, está bien, no tienes por qué decirme si no quieres, solo quiero saber si no padeces amnesia o algo así" – preguntó el erizo esperando que la jovencita no tuviera el mismo problema que Chip.

"¿Amnesia? Bueno… no recuerdo exactamente cómo fue que llegue a este lugar, pero en cuanto a mi vida personal se refiere todos mis recuerdos los tengo intactos" – dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco más segura. "Solo que no sé dónde estoy, ni como regresar a mi casa…" – dijo adoptando un semblante triste en su rostro. Aunque para la sorpresa de la chica, la extraña creatura ya estaba a un lado de ella ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiese levantarse mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta creatura no parecía representar un peligro como ella habría pensado en un principio, por lo que gentilmente aceptó su mano y este la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"G-Gracias…" – dijo la bella joven escobando al fin una sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que lo mejor será que busque un teléfono para comunicarme con mis padres, pero…" – dijo perdiendo el entusiasmo al percatarse de que se encontraba lejos de la civilización.

"Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, te puedo llevar hasta allá" – le ofreció el erizo a la muchacha.

"¿Cerca? Pero no lo veo por ninguna parte" – dijo muy confundida la muchacha por la sugerencia de la criatura.

"Esta como a unos 20km de aquí" – dijo el erizo despreocupadamente.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" – respondió incrédula y pasmada por la respuesta del erizo. "Nunca llegaremos allá" – decía soltando lágrimas cómicamente, y en eso sus tripas rugieron incluso mucho más fuerte que las del erizo lo habían hecho anteriormente. "¡Y además tengo mucha hambre!"

El erizo por su parte no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero se sentía como si fuese su deber protegerla a toda costa debido a lo vulnerable que se encontraba y se sentía.

"No te preocupes, llegaremos muy pronto, eso déjamelo a mí" – dijo el erizo mostrando una sonrisa hacia la muchacha. Acto seguido, la tomó de ambos brazos y piernas, sorprendiendo a la jovencita.

"¿EH? ¿Pero qué haces?" – preguntó la muchacha consternada.

"¡Sujétate fuerte!" – le dijo el erizo a la muchacha, emprendiendo el paso a gran velocidad, lo que tomó nuevamente por sorpresa a la joven.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" – gritaba al darse cuenta de que ella y el erizo se movían a una gran velocidad, y el erizo era el responsable. "Por favor, ¡Más despacio!" – gritaba la muchacha rogando que el erizo cesara la velocidad, pero este hizo caso omiso.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta sentir el viento rozar tu piel?" – dijo el erizo sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por cesar la velocidad, de hecho, parece que la había aumentado.

La muchacha no hizo nada más que aferrarse al erizo durante todo el trayecto, y luego de unos momentos, este finalmente se detuvo para sorpresa de la joven. "Bueno, ya llegamos" – dijo el erizo mientras bajaba a la chica de sus brazos.

La muchacha se quedó asombraba al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo que el erizo había mencionado, en tan poco tiempo. El lugar era muy pintoresco, con un clima agradable, la arquitectura del lugar era muy llamativa resaltando el color blanco de los edificios, con vista al mar incluida desde los balcones. No pudo evitar maravillarse por el lugar, aunque algo mucho mejor captó su atención.

"¿Qué te parece el lugar? Te dije que llegaríamos pronto" – dijo el erizo mientras examinaba la zona y cuando se dio la vuelta para ubicar nuevamente a la jovencita, está ya no estaba con él. "¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?" – se preguntó a sí mismo, hasta que la vio en un lugar que le volvió a causar un deja-vu en esa mañana.

La muchacha se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un puesto de helados, y había uno que sobresalía por su exquisita forma y sabor que la tenía completamente hipnotizada.

"Se ve muy rico ¿no es así?" – preguntaba de manera juguetona el heladero a la muchacha que no apartaba la vista del helado. "Ese es el Sundae Supremo con Crema Batida y Chispas de Chocolate, es el orgullo de esta ciudad, los turistas hacen largas filas con el fin de obtener aunque sea una sola probada" – decía el heladero muy entusiasmado por presumir su obra maestra.

"¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que voy a desayunar!" – decía muy alegre la muchacha cuando estaba dispuesta a sacar algo de dinero para pagar, pero grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que no traía ni un solo centavo en sus bolsillos. "No puede ser…" – dijo muy triste y llorando cómicamente de nuevo.

"Deme dos por favor" – dijo el erizo quien ya se encontraba junto a la muchacha, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo.

"¡Ah! Eres tú Sonic, dime, ¿es una ' _amiguita'_ tuya?" – dijo el heladero de forma picara, a lo que la muchacha se sonrojó, además de sentirse incomoda puesto a que la estaban relacionando… ¡Con un animal!

"Ya tengo suficientes chichas acosándome por esta vida" – dijo refiriéndose a cierta chica de pelaje rosa que no tenía caso mencionar en ese momento.

El heladero simplemente soltó una carcajada. "Te diré que, aun te debo por ayudarme a detener a esos ladrones que asaltaron mi puesto el día de ayer, así que les daré un Sundae a cada uno, la casa invita" – terminó de decir el heladero mientras preparaba los helados.

" _Un momento, el señor no parece estar alterado por ver una creatura así, aparte de que parece conocerlo bien…"_ – pensó para si misma la rubia al ver la actitud tan calmada del heladero pese a la presencia del erizo azul, de hecho, todos los peatones que pasaban por el lugar ni se inmutaban al ver al peculiar espécimen.

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban viendo el mar desde un balcón mientras comían sus helados, aunque la muchacha parecía disfrutarlo mucho más que el erizo.

"Este Sundae esta riquísimo, ¡Me encanta!" – decía la muchacha mientras sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. "¡Muchísimas gracias…! ¿Eh…?" – en ese momento recordó que nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

"Tal parece que me tienes más confianza ahora ¿verdad?" – preguntó de forma juguetona el erizo.

"Eh, bueno… muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo" – dijo mientras una sonrisa tímida se posaba en su rostro. "Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto" – se presentó al fin la jovencita. "Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Je je! Yo soy Sonic, ¡Sonic el Erizo!" – se presentó el erizo mientras alzaba su pulgar izquierdo hacia la chica.

"Sonic… ¿El erizo? Que nombre tan raro" – dijo Serena muy curiosa.

"¿A sí? ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Serena Tsukino?" – refutó el erizo.

"Un nombre mucho más bonito" – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Ante esto, en vez de molestarse, Sonic simplemente soltó una leve carcajada. "Por cierto, a juzgar por tu vestimenta supongo que deberías estar en la escuela en este momento ¿no?" – le preguntó el erizo tratando de averiguar más sobre esta muchacha.

"¡Pero ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí! ¡Ni sé dónde estoy! – dijo exaltada la muchacha.

"Estamos en la isla de Apotos" – contestó el erizo tratando de aclarar el panorama de Serena, aunque esto solo la confundió más.

"¿Apotos? Nunca he oído hablar de un lugar así, _(y seguramente Luna y Amy me dirían que me pusiera a estudiar más geografía)_ – le respondió al erizo y se dijo a si misma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime.

"Bueno, ¿De dónde eres entonces?" – le preguntó el erizo.

"Soy de Tokio, Japón; seguramente has oído hablar de esa ciudad ¿verdad?" – le respondió Serena segura de que él sí ubicaría la ciudad.

"¿Tokyo? ¿Japón?" – preguntó Sonic confundido, haciendo que Serena se cayera de espaldas al estilo anime.

"No puede ser… Esto no ayuda en nada" – dijo Serena con un gran desaire.

"Por cierto, ¿No ibas a buscar un teléfono para hablar con tus padres?" – le recordó Sonic lo que Serena tenía pensado en un principio antes de distraerse con el Sundae.

"¡AH! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! Pero primero…" – dijo Serena mientras le daba un gran mordisco al mismo Sundae con el que se distrajo nuevamente.

"Cielos, que glotona" – dijo Sonic murmurando.

"¿Dijiste algo?" – preguntó Serena.

"Eh… mejor empezamos a buscar algún teléfono público" – sugirió el erizo con tal de zafarse de lo que había dicho.

Minutos después, encontraron una cabina telefónica cerca de donde estaban. Dado que Serena no traía nada de dinero, Sonic le prestó unas cuantas monedas que traía con él, por lo que Serena de dispuso a intentar contactar a su familia.

"El número que usted marcó no existe, por favor intente de nuevo" __– fue lo que la operadora le respondió a Serena cuando intentó marcar a la casa de sus padres.

"Qué raro, estoy segura que marqué bien el número" – dijo para sí misma. Volvió a hacer el intento varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo. "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me puedo comunicar? Trataré llamando a las chicas… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – se decía a sí misma mientras se remangaba su manga izquierda revelando su comunicador. Afortunadamente, Sonic se encontraba algo retirado y de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver lo que hacía, así que intentaría contactar a las demás Sailor Scouts.

"Llamando a todas las Sailor Scouts, ¿Me oyen? – dijo Serena esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. "¡Chicas! ¿Mina? ¿Lita? ¿Amy? ¿Rei? ¿Luna? ¿Alguien? ¡CONTESTEN POR FAVOR! – pegó un grito de desesperación que no salió desapercibido por Sonic. Serena volvió a usar el teléfono para contactar a sus padres y ahora a sus amigas con este, pero el resultado era el mismo. Aunque probó con una persona más…

"¿Darien? ¿Amor…? Contesta por favor…" – dijo al borde del llanto; nuevamente escuchó esas palabras por parte de la operadora. Ante esto no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza, pues se encontraba sola en quién sabe dónde sin saber cómo regresar a su casa. Justo cuando salió de la cabina, Sonic estaba parado ahí enfrente, y notó el estado en que ella se encontraba.

"¿Estas bien?" – pregunto el erizo algo preocupado por la rubia.

"Sí…" – dijo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. "Es solo que… por más que intento contactarme con mi familia o amigos la operadora me dice que los números no existen, y estoy segura que los estoy marcando bien…" – dijo mirando hacia un lado para que Sonic no viera su rostro triste, aunque falló en esto último. "¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé dónde estoy, ni como regresar a mi casa, no puedo pagar un transporte porque no tengo el dinero para hacerlo" – dijo esta vez con la voz quebradiza mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su rostro con tal de cubrir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Hubo un momento en el que Serena se destapo las manos de su rostro, haciendo notar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sin embargo, sintió como algo le estaba secando dichas lágrimas de sus ojos. El responsable era Sonic, quien con sus dedos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro le limpiaba las lágrimas. "No está bien que las niñas bonitas lloren de esa manera" – fue lo que le dijo.

"En verdad… ¿me consideras bonita? A pesar de ser un… bueno, tu entiendes" – dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

"Por supuesto, y no puedo dejar a alguien así sola, cuenta conmigo para guiarte a tu hogar" – le dijo de una manera tan cortés que era raro en él.

Serena estaba conmovida, una creatura completamente extraña le estaba ofreciendo un muy buen trato y la protección que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, lo que provocó que al fin mostrara una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Sonic la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Muchas gracias Sonic" – dijo ella.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOS: Buenos días, tardes, noches, dependiendo la hora, para todos aquellos que hayan leído este primer capítulo. Desde hace tiempo que he estado leyendo fanfics de Sailor Moon, y algunos crossovers relacionados con Sonic the Hedgehog, principalmente en inglés, y la verdad es que me han encantado por lo que no quise quedarme atrás hacer el mío, así que si eres fan de ambas franquicias, estoy seguro que este fic te va a encantar. Por el momento me encuentro puliendo capítulos que ya había hecho anteriormente, solo que quise darles una pequeña probada antes de comenzar a publicar mas capítulos. Sin más que agregar, gracias por sintonizar la historia, nos leemos pronto. ¡Ciao!**_

 _ **Por cierto, si tengo faltas de ortografía o incoherencias háganmelo saber en las reviews, según yo, no tengo, pero a veces son algo despistado como Serena ¡Jaja!**_


	2. Un Dúo Muy Inusual

**Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este crossover. He de decirles que estaré subiendo una versión en ingles para darle mayor difusión a la historia, por si lo quieren leer para practicar su dominio del lenguaje o alguna otra razón, ¡Je je! Quiero dejar algo en claro: Según varios juegos de Sonic estos ocurren en la Tierra y otros en Mobius. Como no se mucho respecto al tema y para no complicar las cosas, el mundo de Sonic ocurre en la Tierra dentro de esta historia, además de que este dato será importante para la narrativa. Dicho esto, que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Un dúo muy inusual! ¡La Sailor Scout y el Erizo!**

Al darse cuenta de que Sonic no conocía en absoluto la existencia de Tokyo, ambos personajes comenzaron a preguntar sobre la ciudad en cuestión y si había una forma de llegar sea cual fuese el método. Desafortunadamente, ninguno sabía exactamente de la existencia de dicha ciudad o país, lo que dejó preocupada a Serena, pues podía aguantar el hecho de que un solo individuo no supiera de geografía, pero toda una población… Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nadie siquiera sabe que Japón es un país? – preguntó Serena en un tono de desesperación un tanto cómico.

"Dudo mucho que todos hayan reprobado la clase de geografía" – dijo el Erizo. "Dices que esa ciudad llamada Tokyo si existe ¿verdad?" – preguntó Sonic.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Si en el futuro se convertirá en…!" – estaba a punto de decir Tokyo de Cristal __cuando se detuvo al percatarse del descuido que iba a hacer. "E-En una gran ciudad, ¡Mucho más avanzada de lo que es ahora! – dijo Serena con una risa nerviosa al final.

"Pues es demasiado raro todo esto, dices ser de un lugar que nadie conoce en lo más mínimo" – empezó a decir con ciertas dudas hacia la muchacha el erizo.

"¡No me digas que ahora TÚ estás dudando de mi" – respondió Serena algo molesta.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No quise decir eso! Simplemente estoy preocupado de que no sepamos como regresarte a casa" – dijo Sonic alzando los brazos en señal de nerviosismo.

Serena dio un gran suspiro. "No puede ser, parecería que estoy en otro planeta…" – dijo ella derrotada, aunque después de decir esto, Sonic y la rubia cruzaron miradas otra vez, pensando en la posibilidad.

"Oye, ¿De verdad no pensaras que…?" – pregunto Serena algo incrédula por lo que había dicho hace un momento.

"Pues…" – dijo Sonic cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos mostrando un semblante serio.

"¡LO ESTAS PENSANDO!" – grito Serena algo indignada. "¡CREES QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE ALIEN MUTANTE CUANDO TU PARECES UNO!" – le dijo alzando la voz.

"¡HEY! ¡No sería la primera vez que conozco a alguien del espacio exterior! – refutó el erizo.

"Lo siento, es que… ¡Ya estoy desesperada!" – dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en su cabeza, como si quisiera volverse loca.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien que…" – Sonic no pudo terminar la oración debido a que escucho un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó la rubia.

Ahora fue Sonic el que suspiro pesadamente. "Rayos, espero que no sea él otra vez. Serena, quédate aquí, ya regreso" – dijo el erizo mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad

"¡Espera! ¡Sonic! ¿A dónde vas?" – gritó la rubia, pero el erizo ya se había ido. "¿Habrá ido al lugar de donde se escuchó ese gran ruido?"

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de los hechos, lo que parecía ser un gran robot de combate con colores llamativos, en los cuales resaltaba el rojo, estaba destrozando todo a su paso mientras la gente corría despavorida buscando refugio. Cabe mencionar que el robot estaba siendo piloteado por un hombre que poseía una gran barriga y un gran bigote.

"¿Dónde estará? Estoy seguro que la señal provenía de este lugar" – se dijo a si mismo al hombre mientras usaba su escáner para localizar la fuente de poder que estaba buscando.

"¡GYAAAAAAAA!" – sintió como su robot de combate era sacudido de forma violenta al recibir un ataque que lo embistió e hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

"No te cansas de reconstruir esa chatarra ¿verdad Eggman?" – le dijo una voz que reconoció a la perfección, refiriéndose al Death Egg Robot.

"¡SONIC! ¡Como siempre tienes que aparecerte donde no te llaman!" – el doctor no ocultó su enfado al visualizar al erizo enfrente de él.

"Y como siempre, tú tienes que arruinar mis vacaciones, aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfruto malograrte el día" – dijo el erizo con el tono sarcástico que lo caracteriza, adoptando una pose de combate.

"¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, estas en mi camino, y te necesito fuera! – dijo el doctor mientras usaba el brazo mecánico de su robot para golpear al erizo, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, como era costumbre.

"Usando los mismos trucos de siempre Eggman, tú no aprendes" – se burló el erizo.

Sin embargo, Eggman sonrió vilmente. "Lo mismo diría de ti Sonic" – dijo mientras accionaba una gran luz cegadora desde su robot que aturdió al erizo por unos segundos

"¡AH! ¡QUE RAYOS…! – en eso el erizo pudo sentir un gran puñetazo por parte del robot que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros, dejándolo algo herido. "¡QUE SUCIO!"

Al mismo tiempo, el robot uso sus propulsores para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Sonic para pisotearlo, aunque logro esquivar a rasas el ataque.

Por otro lado, Serena podía escuchar los estruendos de la pelea y se dirigió al lugar de la confrontación corriendo, y se encontraba respirando agitadamente debido a la gran distancia que tuvo que recorrer. "¿Cómo es que lo hace…?" – se dijo a sí misma casi al borde del colapso.

Una vez allí, pudo notar al erizo batallando con lo que parecía ser un… ¿Robot Gigante? Esto dejó sorprendido a Serena, pues no pensaba que pudiese pelear tan bien este peculiar espécimen, pensó que se podría tratar de un nuevo héroe. Por otro lado, sentía que por alguna razón había visto a ese robot antes. De cualquier modo, se mantenía escondida observando lo sucedido, aunque se alarmó cuando comenzaron a aparecer varios robots (los Egg Fighters de Sonic Unleashed), lo cuales se disponían atacar todo a su alrededor, poniendo en peligro a los habitantes. Sonic al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a destruir unos cuantos fácilmente con su Homing Attack, aunque esto dejaba su guarda descubierta, lo que aprovechaba el Doctor Eggman para atacar al erizo y propinarle unos cuantos golpes; definitivamente hoy el Doc se comportaba de una forma tan cobarde y sucia para alcanzar la victoria ante su némesis.

"Sonic… Esperaba no tener que volver a pelear y al fin llevar una vida normal, pero creo que es inevitable… ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!" – dijo con sentimientos de preocupación y determinación mientras se dirigía a un callejón donde nadie la viera, para después decir esas palabras…

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION!" – gritó Serena detonando su transformación, solo que paso algo que ella no esperaba.

"…¿Eh?" – dijo confundida al notar que su transformación no se llevaba a cabo.

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION!" – volvió a decir la rubia, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

"¿Pero que rayos…?"

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION!"

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION!"

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACIOOOOOOOOOOOON!" – esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca logró transformarse.

"¿Sera que algo pasa con mi broche…? ¡Un momento! ¡¿QUE PASO CON MI BROCHE?!" – la rubia se percató de que el broche no tenía su forma definitiva, sino la de la primera vez que se había transformado en Sailor Moon cuando Luna la reclutó como Sailor Scout.

"No… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿A dónde se fue todo mi poder? ¡¿Y EL CRISTAL DE PLATA?! – dijo sumamente preocupada, hasta que otro estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No entiendo que está pasando aquí, pero eso es lo de menos en este momento. Ojalá que esto por lo menos funcione…" – estaba a punto de decir las palabras que no había dicho hace mucho tiempo. "¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR! ¡TRANSFORMACION"

Serena fue envuelta en un gran brillo y su cuerpo era cubierto por lazos rojos que le brindaron un nuevo ropaje. Miró detenidamente su vestuario, portaba unas botas rojas, una mini-falda azul, blusa y guantes blancos, un moño rojo en el centro junto con su broche, otro del mismo color por debajo de su espalda, y una tiara en su cabeza. No había duda alguna, era su transformación base de Sailor Moon.

Mientras tanto con Sonic y el Doctor Eggman…

"Usar a la gente inocente como señuelo para atacarme, eso es demasiado bajo incluso para ti Eggman" – dijo Sonic molesto quien se encontraba recargado en su rodilla izquierda, puesto que ya se había llevado ciertos golpes por defender a los ciudadanos de las garras del ejercito robótico de su némesis.

"Sonic, me ofende que pienses de esa manera, simplemente aprovecho las oportunidades que me da la vida, como la de darte una paliza" – dijo el Doctor con un tono sarcástico y burlón, y estaba a punto de acertar otro golpe cuando…

"Oye tú, ¿Qué crees que le haces a esa creatura que solo se preocupa por la seguridad de los demás? – ambos individuos escucharon una voz femenina y voltearon a ver la mujer que dijo estas palabras.

"¡Estas perturbando la tranquilidad de este bello pueblo, no permitiré que sigas lastimando a más gente inocente sin motivo alguno! ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!" – decía su discurso introductorio la rubia mientras hacia sus tradicionales poses.

"Que… cursi…" – susurró Sonic al oír el discurso de la muchacha, aunque era extraño, pues sentía que la conocía de algún lado.

"¡Esa niña…! – dijo Eggman mientras revisaba la pantalla de su monitor. _"¡No hay duda, es ella!" –_ pensó para sí mismo mientras emprendía el paso con su robot hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Moon.

Estando ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Sailor Moon empezó a sentir un escalofrió por su cuerpo y soltando un grito en el proceso al tener al colosal e imponente Death Egg Robot enfrente de ella, y estaba a punto de clavar sus puños metálicos en ella cuando…

"¡GYAAAAAAAA! ¡OTRA VEZ!" – se quejó Eggman al ser golpeado nuevamente por el costado debido al ataque del erizo azul y haciéndolo retroceder, salvando así a Sailor Moon a lo Tuxedo Mask.

"¡Oye! ¡No es bueno que andes por ahí jugando a los superhéroes!" – le dijo Sonic a la Sailor Scout sin saber que se trataba de Serena realmente.

"¡Yo no estoy jugando! ¡Viene a ayudar!" – le reprochó la Sailor Scout. _"Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta ni sabe quién soy"_ – pensó para sí misma.

"¿Entonces si eres una nueva clase de heroína?" – le preguntó el erizo, solo que Sailor Moon no pudo responder ya que nuevamente Eggman se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¡SOOOOONIIIIIC! ¡ESO FUE LO ULTIMO! ¡PREPARATE A MORIR! – gritaba furioso el doctor mientras se dirigía hacia los dos héroes.

"¡CUIDADO!" – gritó Sonic mientras tomaba a Sailor Moon en sus brazos y la sacaba del peligro; luego ambos se percataron de que los demás robots del Doctor Eggman estaban destruyendo el pueblo.

"¡Los robots aún siguen sueltos!" – dijo en esa ocasión Sailor Moon ya en el suelo.

"¿Quieres ayudar? ¿Puedes encargarte de esas chatarras mientras le doy su merecido a la hojalata mayor? – preguntó Sonic, ya que no podía proteger a los ciudadanos y pelear con Eggman al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que sí, pero ten cuidado con esa cosa" – le dijo Sailor Moon al erizo, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa de confianza.

"No te preocupes, hago esto todo el tiempo" – dijo Sonic retomando la batalla con el Death Egg Robot.

"Yo también…" – dijo ella en voz baja. "¡Los robots!" – se puso en posición de combate. "A decir verdad, extrañaba hacer esto" – dijo mientras tomaba la tiara que estaba en su cabeza. "¡TIARA LUNAR! ¡ACCION!" – la tiara adoptó una forma parecida a un disco, para después lanzarlo a los robots, dando en el blanco a un buen número, haciendo que estos colapsaran momentos después. Sonic alcanzó a ver la acción de la joven Sailor Scout, provocando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Muy bien, es hora de que haga mi parte también" – dijo mientras hacía distancia entre él y el doctor, comenzó a cargar su Spin Attack, sin embargo, varias luces empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del erizo.

"¡OH NO! ¡NO LO HARAS!" – gritó Eggman mientras disparaba misiles desde su robot dirigidos directamente hacia el erizo, quien había terminado de cargar su ataque.

"En sus marcas, listos, ¡FUERA!– el erizo empezó a correr a velocidad luz, destruyendo los misiles a su paso, y con su tradicional Homing Attack potenciado terminó atravesando al Death Egg Robot, dejando a la vista un gran agujero en su pecho del cual le salían chispas, para solo explotar segundos después.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – fue lo que gritó el doctor mientras salía volando junto con su Egg Mobile que habitualmente usaba para transportarse.

"¡Lo hizo!" – dijo Sailor Moon mientras terminaba con los últimos robots al darse cuenta de la gran explosión y ver volar al hombre que manejaba el robot, y nuevamente no pudo evitar tener esa sensación de haberlo visto en algún lugar antes. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sonic ya estaba a su lado.

"Guau, de verdad eres rápido" - dijo Serena asombrada por la velocidad de Sonic, quien pegó una leve risa.

"Después de todo, soy el ser más veloz de este mundo" – dijo el erizo con toda seguridad y confianza. Justo fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que Eggman se encontraba flotando en frente de ellos.

"Juro que esta la pagarás muy caro Sonic, y en cuanto a ti niña, no será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo puedo asegurar" – dijo el doctor muy enojado mientras se marchaba. Sonic ya ni se inmutaba por las amenazas de Eggman, sin embargo, esto sí dejó preocupada a Sailor Moon, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas como para ahora tener a un villano descabellado tras de ella.

" _Dios mío, ¿Cuándo acabaran los problemas?"_ – pensaba lamentándose Sailor Moon medio lloriqueando, después redirigió la mirada hacia Sonic. "Eh… gracias por salvarme allá atrás…" – le dijo con algo de timidez.

"Gracias por encargarte de esos robots para yo pudiera hacer lo mío" – contestó Sonic sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Los dos no dijeron nada por unos momentos, hasta que oyeron a la policía que iba a acudir al lugar de los hechos.

"Bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos!" – dijo Sonic mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad nuevamente, pero Serena cayó en la cuenta.

"¡AH! ¡Es cierto! ¡Él cree que sigo en el mismo lugar donde me dejó! – fue a esconderse al mismo callejón para deshacer su transformación.

"Muy bien, listo, ¿Pero qué habrá pasado con el Cristal de Plata? Ojala no haya caído en las manos equivocadas, ¿Será que cambie de broche de transformación sin darme cuenta?" – dijo en voz baja. "Bueno, le preguntaré a Luna después, Sonic debe estar preocupado, tengo que buscarlo" – fue lo último que dijo ya alzando un poco más la voz cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

"Eso no será necesario" – dijo una voz familiar.

Al oír dicha voz, Serena se quedó petrificada y sumamente nerviosa. Lentamente giro su cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas; efectivamente, era Sonic. ¿La habrá visto destransformarse? Fue lo primero que pensó.

"Sonic… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – dijo mientras empezaba a sudar demasiado mostrando una cara y risa que delataban su nerviosismo.

"El suficiente, esa tal Sailor Moon llamó mi atención y al final terminé averiguando más de lo que esperaba" – dijo el erizo sin rodeos.

Serena no sabía que más decir, revelar su identidad era otra de las cosas que menos quería dada su situación actual.

"No le diré a nadie si es eso lo que te preocupa" – dijo Sonic sonriéndole; Serena de pronto sintió como el gran peso que sentía se desvanecía por completo.

"¿De verdad…?" – preguntó incrédula ella mientras miraba al erizo.

"Solo ten más cuidado para la próxima y quédate cerca de mí" – dijo el erizo manteniendo su postura; Serena se llevó un brazo izquierdo a su cabeza y una gota sudor apareció en su frente por lo apenada que estaba.

"Aunque sigo preguntándome quien eres realmente Serena, y como llegaste hasta aquí" – preguntó Sonic ya con un semblante más serio. "Pero antes será mejor irnos de este lugar, ya viene la policía" – dijo el erizo mientras tomaba nuevamente a Serena en brazos y corría a toda velocidad lejos de la escena del crimen.

"Por cierto Sonic, ¿Quién era ese tipo que nos atacó?" – preguntó Serena ya tocando tierra.

"Es el Doctor Eggman, o solamente Eggman, se podría decir que es un científico loco y mi némesis de toda la vida, si traza un plan malvado para dominar el mundo, yo aparezco, destruyo sus robots y frustro sus planes, lo típico" – dijo de forma sarcástica el erizo.

"Ah, por eso vino a atacar la ciudad para apoderarse de ella ¿Verdad?"

"No lo sé realmente, si bien el propósito es el mismo, la forma en que lleva a cabo su plan es lo que varía"

"¿Cuántas veces se han enfrentado?" – preguntó inocentemente Serena.

"Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que lo he vencido ya sería millonario" – respondió de forma irónica el erizo. "Y dime, ¿Tú también te has enfrentado a tipos así en el pasado?"

"Pues… ellos no usan robots ni algún otro tipo de máquinas para pelear, sonará loco, pero ellos utilizan magia, así que esto es nuevo para mí… Aunque en una ocasión nos enfrentamos a un científico que hacía monstruos a partir de objetos inanimados" – explicó la rubia.

"No es tan descabellado, ya he enfrentado a otros enemigos que requieren de la magia" – contestó el erizo.

"Entonces… tú eres como el defensor de este mundo ¿no es así?"

"Así es, y supongo que lo mismo aplica para ti en el tuyo" – dijo el erizo sonriéndole, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque esto último hizo que Serena adoptara un semblante triste. "Oh rayos, no quise decir…"

"Empiezo a creer que efectivamente me encuentro lejos de mi mundo…" – dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras nuevamente comenzaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Serena.

"Oye, quita esa cara. Este mundo no es tan malo, hay muchas cosas para disfrutar y lugares que visitar como lo es Apotos, no te estoy diciendo que te resignes, sino que disfrutes lo más que puedas antes de regresar a casa" – le dijo Sonic en un tono optimista, pero a la vez seguro de que todo se resolvería, lo que le devolvió las esperanzas a Serena.

" _Antes de regresar casa…"_ – eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de la rubia, ya que Sonic daba por hecho que de una manera u otra ella volvería a estar junto a sus amigos y su familia.

"Te ayudaré a regresar a tu hogar, es una promesa de mí hacia ti" – dijo el erizo cobijando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba su dedo meñique derecho. Serena correspondió a este gesto uniendo su respectivo meñique con el de Sonic mientras sonreía de la misma forma que el erizo lo hacía.

"Gracias Sonic" – fue lo único que la rubia atinó a decir.

"Y afortunadamente, conozco a la persona indicada para estos temas" – dijo el erizo.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Él o ella me puede regresar a mi mundo?" – le preguntó ella entusiasmada.

"No sé si pueda, pero estoy seguro de que sabrá el cómo puedes regresar" – respondió Sonic.

"¿Cómo? No entiendo" – dijo la rubia llevándose su dedo índice al labio mirando hacia el cielo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

"Sera más fácil si él te lo explica _(eso espero)_ " – iba a decir otra cosa el erizo, pero justo en ese momento ubicó una figura que surcaba los cielos, lo que causó gran alegría en Sonic. "Creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho" – dijo apuntando hacia la figura, por lo que Serena dirigió su vista hacia ella.

"¿Es un avión?" – preguntó la rubia, además de que notó que iba descendiendo lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban, hasta que finalmente aterrizó a por lo menos 2km de distancia, quedando en un terreno plano en medio del pueblo.

"¿Nos vamos?" – le preguntó Sonic, para estas alturas ella ya sabía que Sonic tendría que llevarla en brazos para acelerar el paso, lo único que pedía era que Sonic no fuese tan rápido esta vez. Ya en el punto de aterrizaje, Sonic confirmó sus sospechas al ver la avioneta de color azul oscuro, lo que lo entusiasmo.

"¡Hey, Sonic!" – dijo la persona que bajo de la avioneta dirigiéndose a saludar a su amigo, solo que no era una persona, sino un animal, lo que volvió a sorprender a Serena.

"¡Tails! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" – dijo Sonic muy contento de ver a su amigo mientras los dos chocaban los cinco y después los puños. "¿Qué te trae a Apotos amigo? – le preguntó el erizo.

"Vine porque hace poco detecté… ¡¿QUE?!" – no pudo terminar la oración por inmediatamente algo lo tomó y empezó a asfixiarlo.

"¡Aaawww! ¡PERO QUE LINDO! – era Serena quien estaba apretando a Tails en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡N-N-No p-p-p-pue-e-e-e-d-d-do… RES-PI-RAR…!" – a duras penas podía hablar Tails.

"¡Serena! ¡Suéltalo por favor!" – le suplicaba Sonic para que dejara tranquilo a su amigo. Ella posteriormente cesó su abrazo y libero al joven zorro.

"Lo siento" – dijo muy apenada Serena y riendo nerviosamente, Tails por su parte estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Estas bien?" – preguntó el erizo.

"Si, no te preocupes" – dijo ya sintiéndose mejor el zorro. "Por cierto Sonic, ¿Quién es ella?"

"¡Ah, sí! Olvidé presentarme, me llamo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto" – dijo la rubia.

"¡Hola! Yo soy Miles Prower, pero todos me dicen Tails, un gusto conocerte, solo no hagas eso otra vez"

"Oye, ¿Cómo es que con él no te asustaste y conmigo si?" – preguntó un poco indignado el erizo al comparar las reacciones de Serena con él y Tails.

"Es que es demasiado lindo" - dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos a un castado de su rostro.

"¡¿L-LINDO?!" – dijo muy nervioso el joven zorro, Sonic rio ante su reacción.

Entonces Sonic le platicó a Tails el cómo había conocido a Serena y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con el Doctor Eggman. Serena al principio se molestó con Sonic al decirle a Tails que era Sailor Moon, pero le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que él realmente es digno de confianza. Tails se sorprendió al saber que Serena era una clase de heroína como lo es su amigo, y que al parecer ella no pertenece al mundo de ellos dos.

"Dime Serena, ¿reconoces este mapa?" – Tails le mostró una imagen a Serena un mapa del globo terráqueo en su tableta especial.

"¡NO! ¡Los continentes se han movido de lugar!" – respondió Serena anonada por este descubrimiento.

"Ya veo, si eres de la Tierra al igual que nosotros, solo que de otra realidad. Me pregunto si esa fue la razón por la que Eggman vino a este lugar…" – esto último se dijo más para sí mismo Tails, aunque los demás lograron escucharlos.

"¿Sabes algo al respecto Tails? – le preguntó el erizo.

"De hecho, precisamente vine aquí a Apotos porque justo ayer detecté un distorsionamiento en el espacio-tiempo, generando una fisura dimensional en nuestra realidad" – dijo Tails, a lo que Sonic y Serena no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba.

"Básicamente, nuestro mundo hizo contacto con otra dimensión, por lo que cualquier ser vivo podría pasar de un mundo a otro al cruzar esa fisura, quizá sea eso lo que le ocurrió a Serena" – explicó de forma breve y contundente el zorro.

"Entonces, solo tenemos que encontrar esta fisura para que pueda regresar a mi mundo ¿verdad?" – dijo ella.

"Lo siento Serena, pero al poco tiempo de que se abrió la fisura, esta se cerró" – la respuesta de Tails hizo que Serena volviera a decaer.

"¿Cómo fue que se abrió en primer lugar?" – cuestionaba el erizo.

"De forma natural es imposible que se abra, algo o alguien necesita provocar el distorcionamiento, y sospecho que Eggman tiene algo que ver en esto" – dijo muy seguro Tails.

"¡¿Quieres decir que por culpa de ese CALVO NARIZÓN Y BIGOTÓN estoy varada aquí?!" – dijo Serena molesta y echando humo por la cabeza; Sonic por su parte se rio del apodo que le puso la rubia a su némesis. "¡Y sigo sin recordar nada!" – gritó desesperada.

"¡Calma Serena! Eso aún no lo sabemos con certeza, pero de ser así necesitaría la tecnología y la fuente de poder adecuadas" – dijo el zorro.

"¿Fuente de poder? Estas hablando de…" – habló Sonic sabiendo a donde iba el asunto.

"Así es Sonic, las Esmeraldas Caos" – afirmó el joven zorro.

"¿Esmeraldas… Qué? – dijo la rubia confundida, además de que haber escuchado la palabra _**Caos**_ la alteró un poco debido a la batalla que tuvo con dicho enemigo en el pasado, pero supo ocultar su nerviosismo. Además, si efectivamente se encontraba en otra dimensión, tal vez no habría peligro de que volviese a aparecer por el momento.

"Mira, son algo así" – dijo Tails mientras sacaba algo del asiento del piloto de su nave, para después volver con una preciosa joya de un color y brillo azul marino.

"¡GUAU! ¡ES PRECIOSA!" – dijo Serena con brillitos en los ojos mientras miraba embobada la Esmeralda Caos.

"Tails, no pensé que tuvieses una esmeralda contigo" – dijo sorprendido el erizo y sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo.

"Necesitaba una fuente de poder para el Tornado-2, y la Esmeralda Caos cumplía con los requisitos" – respondió el zorro, aunque Serena no parecía prestar atención a la conversación ya que solo veía el brillo seductor de la joya.

"Entonces déjame ver, Eggman está reuniendo las esmeraldas para ejecutar su plan malévolo sea cual sea, así que para evitarlo reunimos las esmeraldas antes de que él lo haga, y por medio de un Control Caos podríamos enviar a Serena de regreso a su mundo ¿verdad?" – le preguntó a su amigo que no estaba perdido en el esplendor de la esmeralda.

"Básicamente" – afirmó Tails.

"Adiós vacaciones entonces, aunque me emociona la idea de volver a humillar a Eggman" – dijo el erizo en su tono sarcástico habitual. "Serena, ¿Escuchaste?" – le preguntó a la rubia.

"Sí sí sí, ya entendí" – dijo ella sin retirar su vista de la Esmeralda Caos. Sonic y Tails cruzaron sus miradas con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, tomaría tiempo explicarle a Serena lo que eran las Esmeraldas Caos y el gran poder que esconden, ya que no son simples piezas de joyería.

Por su parte, Tails fue a recorrer la zona para ver si detectaba más anomalías, mientras que Sonic y Serena volvieron al pueblo porque ya hacia hambre nuevamente. Ya después de unos momentos, volvieron al lugar donde se encontraba el Tornado-2.

"Bien Tails, ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" – preguntó Sonic a su amigo.

"Según mi radar, la esmeralda más cercana se encuentra en Spagonia, podemos incluso aprovechar para visitar al Profesor Pickle" – dijo el zorro entusiasmado de ver a su colega. "Ojala y Eggman no lo haya secuestrado esta vez" – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y temor a la vez.

"Si es así, aprovecharemos para visitar a Eggman también" – respondió el erizo decidido.

"¿Iremos hasta ese lugar en esta avioneta?" – preguntó Serena.

"¡No hay problema! El Tornado siempre nos ha sacado de muchos apuros, llegaremos a Spagonia en un santiamén, y más aun con la Esmeralda Caos, tendrá mucha más potencia" – respondió muy enérgico Tails.

"¿Quieres decir que esa joya actúa como un combustible?" – preguntó incrédula la rubia.

"Bueno, más bien como la fuente de poder para mover la avioneta, las Esmeraldas Caos son más que simples piezas de joyería, encierran poderes que van más allá de nuestra imaginación" – trataba de explicar el joven zorro a la rubia.

"Menos charla y manos a la obra, ¿Están listos?" – dijo Sonic a los dos, a lo que el zorro asintió.

"Denme un momento por favor" – dijo Serena mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo con una decoración un tanto inusual, lo que extrañó a Sonic y Tails.

"¡Poder Lunar! ¡Transfórmame en una bella piloto!" – gritó la rubia mientras un brillo la rodeaba. Acto seguido, Serena apareció con una vestimenta completamente diferente, la cual consistía en una chaqueta color marrón, botas del mismo color, un pantalón blanco ajustado, una bufanda roja rodeando su cuello, y un casco con sus respectivos lentes protectores que llevaba en la mano izquierda recargados en su costado. Esto dejó sorprendido a ambos antropomorfos.

"¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?" – le preguntó el erizo

"Tenía que vestirme de acuerdo a la ocasión" – dijo inocentemente la rubia.

"Al menos ya estamos listos todos" – dijo Tails mientras tomaba el asiento del piloto. Serena por su parte intentó subirse al asiento del copiloto, pero estaba muy alto que se resbaló, cayendo así al suelo y provocándose un chichón en la cabeza.

"¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡AY AY AY AY! ¡ME DOLIOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME PUSE EL CASCO ANTES?!" – gritaba lloriqueando mientras se sobaba la cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor. Ya cuando se calmó un poco, Sonic y Tails la ayudaron a subirse.

"Espera un momento, ¿Acaso iras encima de mi Sonic? Porque ya no hay asientos" – preguntó la rubia un tanto preocupada, más por ella que no quería compartir asiento.

"Descuida, yo ya tengo mi propio asiento" – dijo el erizo mientras se subía al ala derecha del tornado.

"¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡Pero te vas a caer de ahí en pleno vuelo!" – dijo consternada la rubia.

"No te preocupes por Sonic, hemos hecho esto mil veces y te aseguro que él no cae tan fácil" – le respondió Tails a Serena.

"Apuesto lo que quieras por ese bolígrafo a que no me caigo del Tornado-2" – dijo Sonic de forma retadora y enérgica.

"No, esta bien, te creo" – dijo Serena sonriéndole y sintiéndose mas segura, no lo entendía, pero Sonic lograba transmitirle mucha confianza. "Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos…"

"De acuerdo chicos, ¡Sujétense!" – dijo el joven zorro accionando el motor del del Tornado-2.

Una vez listos todos los preparativos, Tails accionó el Tornado-2, no necesitó de mucho impulso para despegar de su lugar. Y es así como nuestros héroes se embarcaron hacia una nueva aventura, donde les esperan grandes sorpresas, sobre todo a Serena en este nuevo mundo.

 **Continuara…**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno chicos, así concluye este capítulo. ¿Cómo fue que Serena perdió su transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon? ¿Y cómo llegó al mundo de Sonic? Todo a su tiempo, no desesperen. En cuanto a la cronología de ambos universos, vendría ser después del final de Sailor Moon en el anime, y en cuanto a Sonic the Hedgehog, podría considerarlo antes de Sonic Forces, debido a que hasta la fecha no ha salido un juego que nos diga si el mundo ya se recupero de la conquista de Eggman. En fin, les agradezco su tiempo y por favor, denle apoyo con un Fav, Follow o una Review. ¡Ciao!**


End file.
